The present invention concerns self curing cationic amide-group-containing aminourea resins, if necessary with urethane groupings, and their use for cathodic electrical coating of electrically conducting objects.
The cathodic electrical coating has been performed in known manner for a long time in industrial scale, and follows in principle so that an electrically conducting object is immersed in an aqueous dispersion of a cationic polymeric material. The current led through the dispersion between the electrically conducting and as cathode functioning object, and the anode as counterelectrode, effects the deposition onto the cathode. The previously known in the art, electrically depositable at the cathode resins fulfill their purpose to an extent which is still not optimal, since the layer thicknesses obtainable with them are too small, the necessary hardening temperatures being still relatively high (greater than or equal to 170.degree. C.) and the emission, upon baking, of the coating agent, as a result of the splitting off of polyisocyanate blocking agent, is fairly substantial. The resins described in DE-OS No. 3,005,538 represent an example thereof, which are produced from defined basic polyamino resin adducts with masked polyisocyanates.